


no shortage of sordid

by mirarre



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dubious Consent, Impact Play, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little streak of exhibitionism also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirarre/pseuds/mirarre
Summary: lurched like a stray to the arms that were open,no shortage of sordid, no protest from me.Viren’s throat relaxed by increments, and he pressed closer until his nose rested against Harrow’s crotch. Throat constricting abruptly, he quietly choked before regaining control of himself, hazily aware of Harrow gently stroking his hair.“So good for me.”
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	no shortage of sordid

“On your  _ knees _ , Viren. I will not stand for your — your lack of respect any longer.”

Viren stopped short, too indignant at the command to follow it. 

“My  _ lack of respect _ ? I’m sorry, Harrow, for being the only advisor willing to tell you when you’re being shortsighted and idealistic — you cannot just punish me for telling you when you’re being  _ irrational _ —“

“You may be my advisor, but consistently you tread the line between appropriate counsel and insubordination.”

Pacing forward from his seat, something furious in the set of his shoulders that made Viren automatically stumble away from him, Harrow backed Viren into a bookshelf. He felt the spines dig into his back, hands going back to brace himself, realizing belatedly that his staff was left leaning against Harrow’s desk. 

Bracketed by Harrow’s arms and growing flustered, already feeling his bad leg begin to twinge, words tumbled from his lips defensively. 

“You have only ever called it insubordination when you are speaking to me! When have you ever commanded Opeli to kneel?”

“It is  _ only ever _ insubordination when it is coming from you,” growled Harrow, “You’d do well to mind your speech.”

Viren bit his lip on a retort, but didn’t tone down the glare he was aiming at Harrow. Harrow squarely met it, exhaling deeply. 

A hand touched his hip before skimming down to grip the back of Viren’s thigh — on his good leg — and Viren froze at the contact. Then Harrow  _ lifted _ , hiking his leg up to Harrow’s hip.

A hoarse gasp left Viren’s lips as his full weight was shifted onto his bad leg and fire shot through his knee. Waves of white seemed to crash through his head. He convulsively clutched at Harrow’s shoulders, and his leg tightened around Harrow’s waist, pulling Harrow closer between his helplessly spread thighs. 

“H-Harrow, please,“

The king’s expression was unreadable. Harrow’s lips twisted at Viren’s plea, and something seemed to pass through his mind, eyes flicking down Viren’s body consideringly. 

“You will address me by my title,” Harrow growled. Viren tipped his head back, shaking, refusing to meet his burning gaze again. “And you will  _ know your place _ .”

Harrow inhaled, then tugged Viren’s thigh higher. Viren’s entire body jolted and he yelped in pain, wobbling unsteadily, then Harrow released his thigh and  _ pushed _ Viren off of him. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

Viren crashed to the ground, landing on his already throbbing knee and scraping his palms with the friction of the rough-textured rug against his skin. His whole body ached, and he helplessly curled up on the floor for a moment before forcing himself to stiffen and straighten. He — he wasn’t to be treated like this, even by his king. 

Harrow chuckled lowly, and Viren met Harrow’s eyes, gaze boring into his, willing his own harsh breaths to slow. 

He opened his mouth, ready to say something hotly — something biting about Harrow’s need for obeisance specifically from him, something that would allow Viren to hold himself with pride despite his position on the floor —

His head snapped to the side, a sharp sting across his face when Harrow  _ slapped _ him. His ears rang. Wide eyed, Viren looked up at Harrow, feeling a dull throb high on his cheekbone where Harrow’s ring had struck. 

“ _ Quiet _ .”

Startled dumb, feeling his head pounding and face burning, Viren nodded slowly. He slowly shifted his legs under him, easing the ache. 

He flinched when Harrow’s hand rose again, but this time Harrow only caressed his face, a smooth palm soothing the lingering sting.

“Ah, you turn red so easily. I’m too quick to forget you’re only human, just as capable of vulnerability as anyone else.”

Viren stayed silent. His king seemed to be cooling off slightly, and Viren was willing to bank his own temper just this once. It was humiliating, though, to sit at Harrow’s feet and just  _ take _ it as he spoke. 

“You push and push and push, and I’ve always tended to give in to you. I’ve wondered — how far could I push  _ you _ ?”

_ What was Harrow going for? _ He  _ wouldn’t _ — but there was Harrow’s thumb tracing the corner of his mouth, something hungry in the cast of the shadows of his face, and Viren could feel interest stirring in his loins at the implication. 

“It feels right, seeing you on your knees for me,” Harrow said, voice low and hoarse, “Viren. Will you let me push it, this one time?”

Utterly transfixed, hot under his collar, Viren was helpless to do anything but nod. 

Harrow extended the same hand he had struck Viren with. Slightly disbelieving, Viren gingerly took it and let himself be pulled up. He doubled over slightly as dancing lights filled his vision from having stood too abruptly, but Harrow’s hands catching his waist steadied him as he rode out the head rush. 

He led Viren to behind his desk, pulling out his heavy, intricately detailed wooden chair and sitting, looking up at Viren and moving his hands to rest heavy on Viren’s hips.

“Under the desk, facing me.”

Feeling hot in his robes, Viren knelt again, shuffling to fold himself into the tight space under the desk. Harrow sat, then shifted forward until his thighs bracketed Viren’s head and he had to lean back on his heels to avoid making contact. Eye-level with Harrow’s crotch, Viren closed his eyes, painfully aware of the flush crawling on his cheeks and down his neck, pants tightening.

Harrow’s hands came down to rest lightly on his arms, tugging until his hands lay curled on Harrow’s lap. 

“Go on,” he said, voice deep and eyes liquid. 

Opening his eyes, Viren fumbled with Harrow’s belt, undoing it with quick tugs. The hardness he felt tenting Harrow’s pants under his hands made his own cock throb in return, and as he freed it, he couldn’t stop a soft sound from leaving his throat. Harrow’s cock was  _ beautiful _ , veins along the thick, velvet-soft length of it. Wrapping a hand around it, Viren swallowed compulsively. 

Fingers stroked through Viren’s hair before tightening, a grip that made his scalp ache and eyes water. Harrow pushed him closer to his cock, demand clear. 

Licking his lips, Viren took the head into his mouth, tasting bitter precum on the flat of his tongue and swallowing. He bobbed his head lightly, getting a good mouthful, and Harrow groaned. 

“Always knew you’d look pretty with your lips around a cock... You know you were made for this, Viren, you belong on your knees.”

Harrow thrust forward slightly, and Viren suppressed a gag, digging his nails into his thighs and grounding himself in the sensation. Leaning forward, he began building a proper rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and feeling himself heat at the obscene wet sounds his mouth was making on Harrow’s cock. 

Viren’s throat relaxed by increments, and he pressed closer until his nose rested against Harrow’s crotch. Throat constricting abruptly, he quietly choked before regaining control of himself, hazily aware of Harrow gently stroking his hair. 

“So good for me.”

Feeling his saliva drip out around Harrow’s cock, messy, Viren made to pull back, but the heavy hand curled in his hair prevented him from pulling off. He swallowed helplessly, humiliated by the wetness dripping around his lips and onto his chin. He flicked his eyes up at Harrow questioningly. 

“That can come later. For now, I want you to  _ stay _ . If this doesn’t teach you your place, nothing will — so stay put for now, and I’ll see about rewarding you later.”

Harrow broke eye contact and uncurled his hand from Viren’s hair dismissively, casting around for a plain pocket knife on his desk and beginning to slice open letters that had been in a pile before him.  _ He _ couldn’t  _ just — was he really going to ignore Viren? _ Harrow shifted forward in his seat, trapping Viren more securely, and he gagged again, feeling Harrow’s cock shift in his throat, and made to pull off once more, but Harrow made a warning noise and Viren felt a tight grip on the back of his neck. He settled down, and the hand left.  _ Looks like it. _

His jaw was aching already, and the wetness dripping slowly down his chin was only increasing, but Viren resigned himself to maintaining his position for a good while. His knee, at least, wasn’t hurting; he’d found a position that didn’t cause him undue pain. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft sounds of paper folding, Harrow’s quill scratching. 

Viren lost himself to the hot hardness on his tongue, the stretch of his lips around it. He could only breathe shallowly through his nose, and Harrow’s musky scent made him feel almost lightheaded, filling his lungs. On his tongue he could feel Harrow’s steady pulse through his cock, and his own slowed as if matching its tempo. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been before his lightheaded haze was interrupted by footsteps and clinking drawing closer from the corridor outside Harrow’s study. Viren cracked his eyes open and craned his head to look up at Harrow, feeling a dull cramp he hadn’t noticed before in his neck. The footsteps stopped. 

“Is Harrow currently occupied?”

_ That would be Sarai, then. _ The queen typically finished pike training around this hour in the evening. Glancing down, Harrow met his eyes. 

A guard’s voice, “His Majesty entered with Lord Viren, your highness.”

_ Shit.  _

“That’s fine, I’d like to enter, please.”

Wide-eyed, Viren tried to convey to Harrow that he  _ could not be caught sucking the king’s cock under his desk by the queen _ with his lips still around him, but Harrow looked more  _ contemplative _ than anything else, and he pet Viren’s hair in a way probably intended to reassure but ended up not reassuring him to the slightest degree.

Trapped, unable now to spring out from under the desk and pretend he and the king had been having a regular conversation, Viren resigned himself to following Harrow’s lead. He stared at the embroidery of Harrow’s coat and tried to forget what was happening around him.

“Harrow! You didn’t join me in the courtyard, I thought I’d find you speaking with Viren. Did he leave?”

Harrow replied, pitching his voice slightly higher the way he always did speaking with his family. “Ah, yes, just now. He’ll be sorry to have missed you.”

“Your guards didn’t mention seeing him go. I’ve told you to shorten their shifts, haven’t I? We can’t have your staff overworked.”

Viren flinched, but Sarai didn’t sound overly suspicious. 

“Mmh, well, you know Viren, he can be a very quiet man,” he shifted forward, so Viren’s head in his lap was solidly under the cover of the desk, and Viren suppressed a whine, “I wouldn’t fault them for not noticing him. He’s — ah — capable of being very discreet.”  _ The nerve! _

More of those clinking footsteps drawing nearer, and wood creaked above Viren’s head as she presumably sat on Harrow’s desk. He froze, hardly daring to breathe, wildly wondering if the rabbit-fast thumping of his heartbeat was audible.  _ Thank the goddesses Harrow pushed me further in _ . Sarai spoke again, this time from much closer. 

“You’d know, Harrow, fair enough. No excuse for overworking your guard, though! I’ll speak with Amaya about it.”

A soft laugh from Harrow, rumbling all the way through Viren. “Of course, dear. Did you come up to do anything other than harass me over the crownguards’ shift durations?”

“Nothing of great concern, but I wanted to see if I could fetch you for dinner with the family. Amaya won’t be back for much longer, and you know Callum’s beginning to enjoy your company. “

“I’ve got something that’s been waiting on me, at the moment, but I’ll join you soon. Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that, majesty. Come on, give me a kiss,”

Harrow laughed, and obligingly leaned forward to peck Sarai on the cheek. “See you in a minute, Sarai, this won’t take long.” 

Once the slightest echo of Sarai’s footsteps had faded in the distance, Harrow laughed softly, a little disbelievingly. Threading his fingers through Viren’s hair, he finally pulled him off of his cock, Viren coughing weakly and wiping at the wetness around his lips. His head cleared, just slightly.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Viren didn’t respond, but Harrow hadn’t seemed to have expected him to. He was leisurely stroking his cock back to full arousal, still slick with Viren’s spit, having gone down to half-hardness while Harrow’d been working.

Harrow slapped his face with his cock, seeming entranced by the way Viren didn’t quite flinch at the contact, then gestured down at it. “Come on, Viren, you’ve been doing so well for me. Suck.”

Resigned to the ache in his jaw returning, Viren took Harrow’s cock into his mouth again, relieved that at least Harrow seemed close already. Hollowing his cheeks as he swallowed him deep, listening to Harrow’s satisfied moans, he felt close to coming untouched — if he didn’t, would Harrow get him off?

Another few bobs of his head, then Harrow grunted and began thrusting erratically into his mouth, Viren desperately bracing himself and feeling the stretch of his lips around cock. Harrow groaned, then shook as he came in Viren's mouth. Viren tasted just a hint of bitterness before Harrow pulled out, and he flinched as cum hit his lips and cheeks, whimpering.

“Your majesty, please — please,”

Hoisting Viren up to sit on his desk, stepping smoothly between his legs to catch him again when he swayed, dizzy, Harrow pressed a palm to feel his stiff cock through his pants. He made a pleased sound, then spoke.

“Good thing you’re so close, I couldn’t have let down Sarai and left her waiting.”

Viren whined, hips rhythmically thrusting up to grind his cock on Harrow’s hand. He was  _ so close _ , he’d been aching in his trousers the entire time Harrow’d had him on his knees.

“This was a punishment, but you were so good for me once you had a cock in you. Guess you just needed that, huh?”

“Y-yes, yes,  _ please _ , King Harrow,”

Harrow slid his hands up to Viren’s belts consideringly, working at them briefly before giving up and simply rubbing his cock through tightened fabric with a palm. His other hand pulled Viren into a kiss that was slick and messy from the start, Viren’s mouth opening easily under Harrow’s, lips already swollen and wet. 

Harrow’s hand on him felt so  _ good _ , and he was at the very edge of release —

“Come for me, Viren.”

Viren keened as white-hot pleasure overtook him and he came sharply, shuddering in Harrow’s arms. Harrow stroked him through it, and when his king’s touch became too much for him to bear he gently pushed his hand away and slumped into Harrow’s chest.

His king would have to leave for dinner soon, and Viren would have to find some way to sneak out or convince the guards that they’d been mistaken, or the queen, but for now —

For now it was so nice to lean into Harrow’s warmth, to let him pull Viren close to softly kiss his temple, and to forget everything save for this single moment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, harrow! you get the gift of being mean to viren
> 
> should’ve tagged for gratuitous hozier inspiration.. i was cycling between cherry wine and angel of small death writing this, so the alternate title of this fic is “open hand or closed fist”. 
> 
> hope this mess of waxing eloquent about dick was enjoyable! i was into the concept of virrow cockwarming before i knew how viren’s name was pronounced, so this filled a void for me (i never really enjoy my own writing, though, so i’d ascend if someone else wrote virrow cockwarming). deepest apologies for making my praise kink abundantly obvious in every fic i write.
> 
> twitter: mira_rre  
> tumblr: mirarre


End file.
